Son of the Bat
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Chris Wayne has grown up as the son of two of the worlds greatest heroes. He's been shipped back and forth between the two and has always been ignored now he's going to make sure everyone knows his name.
1. Chapter 1

Chris Wayne huffed as he threw the news paper down. Batman had made front page news again. He was still pissed that his dad had picked Terry to be Batman and not him. To him it was his birth right. He pulled his safety goggles back over his eyes and went back to work on his nano suit. It was almost finished and would be way better than anything his dad had come up with. He knew he had only a few hours until he was to be taken to Matropilis to stay with his other father.

Chris was home schooled mostly. He spent half the year in Gothem the other in Matropilis . He sighed in relief an hour later as he finished and quickly hid his suit in his back pack and finished packing. He now needed to finish his watch. It'd be better than Robin's when he was done and allow for a quick costume change. Chris was just as smart as any Wayne and had a passion for making things.

His door opened and Alfred came in **(my story my rules! I know Alfred wasn't alive when Terry took over but he is now)**

"Master Chris, it is time to go."

"Yes, Alfred." Chris sighed, "I don't see why I have to be driven to the air field then flown to Matropilis then driven to dads when I can just fly." He helped Alfred with his bags. " it'd save a lot of people some hassle."

"You know Master Bruce wishes ..."

"For me to have a normal life I know." Chris sighed, running fingers through his shoulder length black hair. " But what about what I want?"

* * *

As soon as Chris was secure on the private plane he was working on his watch it only needed a few more adjustments and he'd be able to store his suite inside and that would be the last thing he needed to do before making his entrance into the world of heroes. He smirked as he finished his parents were about to receive the shock of their lives. After a long limo ride to the Daily Planet that his dad worked out he was riding the elevator with just his backpack and watch which he was securing on his left wrist, he was face to face with his other dad.

His things had been taken to the house.

" Morning Dad." He said as he reached his dad's office. Clark Kent looked up and then at his clock. He then stood smiling. " It's okay you forgot, really, I mean I'm 14 now I can look after myself."

"It's not alright, Kiddo." Clark sighed as his son sat in front of his desk. He himself sat. " I should have come to get you."

"You have work." Chris shrugged, wondering if either of his parents even knew his name. They always just called him kid or kiddo. " Though now that I think about it your a week early..."

"Yeah, " Chris replied, glancing at the closed door. " Dad had to go up to Watch Tower he said he'd be gone a few weeks this time. "

"I see." Clark almost growled, " Well..."

"I don't see why I cant go too." Chris continued as if the man hadn't spoken. " I know "Normal Life" and all that but I'm not really having a normal life shipped back and forth as often as I am and I don't get to go to school. I don't even have any friends because of how messed up you two make my life."

Clark sighed, he knew his son was right but the child had never complained this bad before he'd been silent and just taken it. This was the last thing Clark needed. His JLU com began beeping.

"I'll just call for a ride home." Chris scoffed standing up. "It was nice to see you."

* * *

Having no intention of going home Chris did a quick change into his new Bat outfit. It had the bat sign with the Superman S in the middle. He flew into the air and was soon catching up to Superman who scowled at him. The two signs combined would tell both men exactly who he was.

"Go home now!" Superman called, "and take that suite off!"

SuperBat didn't respond he didn't have time as they neared the harbor. He shot straight up dodging a giant tentical from a massive octopus. Several JLU members were there. He used his heat vision to sever one of the tenticales before it wrapped itself around Batman.

"What is he doing here?!" Batman called, shooting in to the air and around dodging while throwing Bat-a-rangs. " He isn't ..."

"Well, I am!" Superbat called back watching as the octopus regrew every limb that was blasted or hacked off. " I remember a story like this!" He told the JLU. "Herculas had to beat the Hydra! When he chopped one head off two grew back so as soon as he cut one off he burned it shut so it wouldn't grow anything back!"

"It's worth a shot!" Aquaman shouted, "You and Superman get to work, Kid!"

"It's Superbat!" He yelled back. As Batman and Aquaman took off limbs he and Superman used heat vision as soon as they were off. It worked. " Greek class actually payed off. " He mumbled to himself. " I should pay more attention. "

He landed with Superman, Batman, and Aquaman a smug smirk on his face. News crews were filming and had gotten his name.

" So you knew?" Aquaman asked, Superbat, " Don't think I've heard of you."

"Brand new as in today is my first day." He replied, respectfully and so the news crews couldn't hear him. " I'm Superbat. The Son of Batman and Superman it's nice to meet you, Aquaman."

"Bruce is going to be pissed." Batman cursed, " Get home!"

"You cant tell me what to do just because you're older, Terry."

"Both of you knock it off!" Superman hissed, "Lets get this thing out of here. "

SuperBat nodded and helped his dad by lifting the Octopus over his head as Aquaman took off into the water and the three of them rose into the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

" NO!" Bruce Wayne yelled as Superbat looked around the WatchTower where he stood still holding the monsters heroes were all over looking at him. " GET HOME THIS INSTANT!"

"Whose home?" Superbat wondered, "You're both up here. Isn't it reckless to leave a 14 year old home alone with out adult supervision I also think I remember a law about that. Parents aren't supposed to leave under age children and go out of town you two are off the planet." He smirked as both froze and glared at him. "I'm more capable of being a hero then stupid Terry."

"I'll take you on any day, runt!"

Superbat blasted him through a wall with his heat vision. Then beamed,

"KNIGHTWING!"

Superman caught the creature as his son shot over to knightwing who chuckled then flat out laughed when he figured it out.

* * *

"Build it yourself?" Knightwing wondered, walking around Superbat to get a good look, "Looks better then Terry's."

"Oh it is." Superbat beamed hovering next to Knightwing. " Top of the line in Nano tech developed by yours truly. This suit can do way more then the bat suit and adds extra protection when there's an eclipse or sun spots AND protects me from Kyrptonite. " Knightwing whistled. " Yeah, took me forever to work it out what with switching from one home to another so often." He had his arms behind his head. "It'll even protect me out in space. It'll activate a mask that will allow me to breath. When sun spots or eclipses happen it enhances my strength to make up for the weakness I haven't been able to get it to give me the rest of my powers back but I'm working on it. It can also be stored in my new and improved BatWatch."

Knightwing laughed and the two were off talking.

Bruce was frowning but Superman had a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Superbat." He said to Bruce." That's what he chose as a name. To honor both of us no doubt. "

"He's not staying!" Bruce growled, " He's going back to Gotham where Alfraid will keep an eye on him."

"Because that worked so well for you, Bruce." Superman sighed, " He wants this and I say we let him. It's only natural I guess both of us are heroes... it's in his blood..."

"No!" Bruce snapped and began walking off Terri, having recovered, behind him. " He's going to have a normal life..."

"How do you expect me to do that?" Superbat shot over, "I can hear and smell everything, I'm superfast, I can fly, I have x-ray vision,I'm super strong and heat vision and I swear I can create a tornado by just blowing! Just give it up already, old man. I'm no more "Normal" then you were at my age. I just have some different problems not that you actually care about it. I'm staying and that's all there is to it and if you want to argue I'm going to point out that you chose a Robin who was 12. "

"He's right about that." Knightwing said, "It's not really not fair. The bat mantel is rightfully his after all. "

"Exactly!"

"Good luck with that." Terry scoffed his hood off. " It's mine now."

He screamed as he was blasted through the same broken piece of wall.

"Chris!" Bruce scolded "Stop blasting Terry."

"He deserves it." Chris huffed pulling off his hood his hair was pulled back but fell free he quickly retied it. "Gotta do something about that."

"I'll teach you how to handle it." knightwing laughed. "You've grown up since I saw you last."

"Well, you should come around more often." Chris beamed, his blue eyes shining as he hovered after the founders. " Oh, I'm Chris Wayne by the way. I'm the son of Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent nice to meet you all."

* * *

Chris was in awe of the technology they had and quickly got into a talk with Jon over the transporter.

"So basicly what you're saying is the system is linked to the Bat computer?" He asked after an hour. They all froze staring at him as he shook his head. "That's not a very clever idea. What if Brainac or Lex hack into the Bat computer they could disable all of the heroes on Earth and it would take forever to get to Earth or any where else with out the teleporter and you wouldn't be able to use the coms."

He tisked and flew around curiously looking at everything while the adults all thought apparently none of them having actually thought about it before. Chris couldn't believe Bruce had been so stupid.

* * *

Chris was told that his parents had come up with a compramise. He frowned and glared at both of them he could guess what it was.

"Bruce has agreed to this if..."

"Titan's? Or Young Justice!" Chris bit out his eyes flashing. "well, at least I'll get to see my brother if I go to Young Justice." Clark flinched, he didn't acknowledge Conner/Superboy as his son but Chris considered him his brother. "and I guess I have to start somewhere..." He took the com and put it in his ear. " Whose taking me? "

Superman said he'd take Superbat down.

"Can you make sure..." Superbat asked when they arrived, he sighed and shook his head the team was looking at them. "Nevermind."

"Team I'd like you to meet Superbat."

"BROTHER!" Superboy grunted as he caught his little brother. He looked at the shocked team. "I'm Chris Wayne!" He pulled his hood off. " I'm the son of Superman and Batman nice to meet you! Hi, Tim!"

"Hey." Robin mumbled, shrugging. Chris hadn't let go of Conner yet he was holding on to his arm. " So you know me and Conner, over there is Wally, Artemis, Megan, and Manta."

"Hi," Chris nodded, "Well, I'll be living here ..."

"What?" Conner frowned, looking down at his young brother. " Why? You have ..."

"Bruce says 'if you don't like moving between Matropilis and Gotham then you can just live at the base' ." Chris shrugged, Superman flinched at Chris' next statement. "It's just to get me out of the way so he doesnt' have to put up with me when he's home. So do I get a room next to your, Brother?"

"If you want." Conner mumbled his eyes flashing at Superman, " c'mon..."

"Conner." Conner turned and looked at Superman. "take care of your brother, ... please."

"No problem."


	3. Chapter 3

Chris cheered when Knightwing said he'd be staying around to look after them. Robin scowled and ground his teeth.

"So Superbat do you go to school?" Red Arrow asked.

"Nope." Chris replied he was floating after Superboy happily. He even waited outside the bathroom for his brother at one point. " I go back and forth between parents too much. I have tutors who come and teach me. "

Manta frowned and Megan looked worried for him. Artemis just looked bored with him and Wally was eating.

* * *

After a full day of following his brother around Chris was put to bed, rather forcebly by Conner.

" Why does he tag along after you like that?" Artemis asked as they all sat around the t.v. to see Tim , Robin, and Wally play video games. " He didn't leave you alone all day."

Nightwing and Robin tensed. Bruce, Superman, Wonderwoman, Hawkgirl, Manhunter, and Flash had just arrived.

" We have a sister." Conner replied , " She's 18 . She ran away from home when she was 12. She was taken in by Luthor and is now evil . She helps Luthor do whatever he does. I don't know what she's calling herself these days. "

"Superbatgirl." They looked to see Chris . "Cassy called. " he held out his cell. " She wants to meet."

"No." Chris looked at both his dads with hurt and begging eyes. " No, Chris. She chose her path."

Chris nodded and curled up beside Conner cuddling into him his heart aching. His cell beeped but he ignored it. Conner sighed and rubbed his back absently.

* * *

' _You asked them if we could see each other didn't you?'_ Chris bit his lip it was the next day and Cassy had texted about. _'Moron , of course they wouldn't let you come see me. Don't do what they say! You are old enough to think for yourself! Come see me! I'll be at our park.'_

Chris grabbed his backpack and went to the teleporter. He didn't notice that Conner and the others follow him. He ran toward the park that wasn't far from the teleporter. Sure enough his sister was waiting. He beamed as he ran up to her. She was talking to some guys. She wore a tube top and a mini skirt.

" Cassy!" He cheered beaming up at his older sister. He looked younger than 14 he looked to be about 10. She patted his head. " You grew up since I saw you two years ago."

" Sorry about this guys." She smiled at the men she'd been talking to. " Tell the boss I'm spending time with my **little** brother. "

They nodded and walked off. Cassy smiled at Chris and squatted down she was the same size as Superman.

"Hey, little guy." she took his hand and stood up she lead him to a cafe near by and they sat down. Neither of them saw the other YJ sit near by. " So what have you been up to , Chrisy?"

"You stole my name!" Chris accused . " I told you that..."

"I added girl." she said calmly. " Don't worry about it, " she touched his shoulder and smiled and he calmed a bit. " Any how what are you up to?"

"What are those?!" Chris stood pointing at bug like creatures that were landing on people and they were suddenly displaying powers. One landed on Chris and he yelped as he was bit. He was suddenly grabbed up from behind. He looked up to see a frowning Bruce. "D-dad..."

"Leave him alone." Cassy grabbed him and pulled him to her and hugged him. " He came because he wanted to be here! What do you have Terry spying on him?!"

"No." Conner walked up " I called Clark."

"Brother?"

"Come on, Chris." He held his hand out. " I'll buy you an Ice Cream."

" But I was talking to Cassy..."

"Go." Bruce grunted. "Either go with Conner or sit in the car and listen to Terry."

* * *

Chris didn't know how he felt about this. He'd just been told that what had bit him had been called an Exobyte. He'd been out and about with the others when Brainiac had attacked a quick costume change and they'd all been helping out the best they could. They were now at base and were trying to figure out what new powers Chris had gotten from the future.

He went off on his own for awhile . He sat on top of the volcano and sighed.

"I wish I had a friend to talk to." Purple power swirled around his hands and just like that a creature floated beside him. It looked to be made out of Lava rock. "Hey, there. My names' Chris how'd you get here?"

"You summoned him." Chris flew up and away his new friend coming in front of him to guard him. Wonder Woman was looking at him with a kindness he never thought he'd see in her eyes. He thought she would be pissed because of who his parents were. he was the only child they'd had together and the result of a one night stand. Cassy was just Bruce's and she had a mom like Damian did. " Your knew power seems to be Sorcery. "

"Okay." Chris said slowly and carfully. "What's that mean?"

"It means..." Bruce said , "That you will be joining our training of the new heroes. Pack your bags. All heroes are going to the WatchTower."

Chris' face lit up and he shot to his room his guardian coming with him.

"I haven't been here long so I'm not all spread out." He told it. " If we go to the Tower that means I get to see Nightwing whenever I want!" He could feel some emotion from his friend it was curious . " Oh, Nightwing's awsume. He's the coolest person I know! I'll introduce you guys of course. I'll even give you a name! You'll meet both my parents and my big brother Conner. You can't meet my other big brother though cuse he doesn't live with us or even have much to do with us and my sister is bad. Brother says chose the wrong path."

He beamed as he grabbed the last of his stuff and flew out of the room.

"What is that?" Artemis wondered, she was tucking a cell phone away. She pointed at his new friend.

"He's my new friend." Chris answered, " I summoned him! I have the power of Sorcery now. Wonder Woman said so. " he beamed at his new friend. " He's cool huh? "

"Why's it look like that?"

"I dunno." Chris frowned in thought holding on to his back pack straps. " Maybe because we live in a volcano I just had it on my mind when I summoned him. I'm ready to go see Nightwing now, Dad!"

Bruce frowned at his son and watched the pure joy in his sons eyes at the statement. He'd had his worries for a while now about his sons sexuality and it appeared he was correct . It made him rage inside that he was in love with a much older guy. He didn't care that his son was gay or that it was even Nightwing he loved it was the age difference that was making him angry. What confused him . He knew he wasn't mad at either one of them for any reason. No it was something else. Something he didn't currently understand he was working on his issue.

"Right then." He said startling Superman. " Come on, you'll have to bunk with someone until I finish your room any how."

Superman nodded catching the hint and vowed to do something special for Superboy as well after all clone or not he was still his son.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris smashed into Nightwing sending them both to the ground. He beamed happily.

"So I heard you have the power of Sorcery now, Superbat?" He asked as they stood up.

"I sure do!" Superbat stated , Ignoring the other new heroes about. " Watch this!" his guardian reappeared this time it looked like it was made out of metal . "Oh, wow! Wonder Woman! " she turned to him with a smile. "Guardian changed from Volcano to Metal! Did I break him?!"

"No, Superbat." She chuckled, "It appears that your guardian will change at this point to what you see around you. "

"Oh, good!" Superbat nodded, " I'm glad I didn't break him! But this is my new friend, Nightwing. He's going to train with me and protect me! He's real cool!" Nightwing shook Guardian's small arm and watched Superbat beam. " Dad says I can stay with you until my rooms done! Please say yes! You wont even know we're there! Promise!"

"Cool down, SBat." Nightwing laughed, " Sure you two can bunk with me. " Superbat cheered. " Well, lets get you settled in then." He took both of Superbats bags and threw them over his shoulder leading the boy towards his room. He noted the big brother was following protectivley. "You can back off, Superboy, I'm not going to hurt him. Go find out where you're staying."

Superboy's eyes glowed like he was going to use Heat Vision before he was pushed off by Robin and Kid Flash.

* * *

"so this is where you'll be staying ." Nightwing said after they finally reached his room. " It's out of the way and in an older part of the Tower but I love it here and I bet your room will be around here somewhere to." He set Superboy's bags. " Okay that door over there is the bathroom. That door leads to an unused room I haven't been able to get the door open I think it locks on the other side. "

With his super hearing Superbat could hear movement in that room so someone had gotten in.

"We'll have to share the bed..." Nightwing noticed the blush. "But it's big enough we should have a lot of room to ourselves."

Superbat nodded his face beat red. He hadn't thought about that when he blurted out that he wanted to bunk with Nightwing.

"It's late and you have Orientation in the morning so you shower first and get in bed I have to go check in and make sure I'm not needed anywhere."

Chris woke instantly when Nightwing re entered. It was two hours later. He grabbed his pj's and went to shower. Chris' imagination got the better of him and he was biting his lip so hard it was bleeding when Dick came out toweling his hair.

"You're making yourself bleed. " Chris jumped up into sit as a wet cloth touched his lip. He wouldn't meet Dick's eyes. "What's the matter?" Chris shook his head. "You have a bad dream and not want to scream?" Chris nodded rapidly glad for an out in part of his situation. "Well if you have another one wake me up so I can help you okay,?"

Chris swallowed and nodded. He lay down only to be pulled into Dick's arms. He slowed his breathing and closed his eyes relaxing into the older man's arms. He snuggled close and was soon asleep. He missed the smile on Dick's lips and the man telling him good night.

* * *

Superbat floated by his brother at Orientation the next morning listening to Superman, WonderWoman and the other founders explain how they were going to do everything and how they were going to seperate them into different wings and that was how and where they would get training and missions. He frowned and tried to figure out exactly which wing he would be put in.

"Don't worry about it." Nightwing said to him. " See you'll have access to the Tech, Meta and Magic wings. Those are the names of the three wings and you'll be allowed in all of them because of your powers, abilities, and whose son you are. "

"That doesn't really seem fair to everyone else." Superbat replied, " oh, well, Whose going to train me?"

"I dunno." Nightwing replied, "but given who you are youll probably get special training."

"He doesn't need it." Batman spat, "I'm not giving up the cowl to anyone."

"It's my birth right!" Superbat growled, " That cowl will be mine!"

"No fucking way." Batman sneered, " You're nothing more than a fucking cry baby who was a mistake and no one wants."

Superbat blasted Batman across the hall they were in.

"SUPERBAT!" He looked to see everyone in the hall staring at him. Bruce was staring at him having made his way over. " HOW MEANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU TO STOP BLASTING BATMAN AROUND."

"Batman deserved it, Bruce." Superman said he had his hand on Superboy's shoulder. Supergirl was holding on to his arm so he didn't attack as well. "He insulted Superbat and said something really cruel . I will explain later."

Superbat got angry. His feelings were hurt because he knew what Batman said was true. He shot into the air and out of the hall in a blurr so fast that it met Superman's speed. When he stopped he was in Nightwings room. His guardian sat next to him made of water. He whipped his eyes. Tears were gathering in his eyes. He fought them back he didn't want to cry. Terry's words echoed in his head. He'd always thought the same thing. He knew he'd been a mistake and he knew no one wanted him.

His cell phone began ringing as Nightwing entered the room.

" 'llo?" Superbat mumbled into his cell "Damian?" he sat straight up . "Oh, my god what day is it?! Were we supposed to meet up today?"

'no.' Damian's voice replied, 'I know you're busy today.'

"How?"

"I talked to Cassandra."

"Oh, ..." Superbat nodded then remembered his brother couldn't see him. "So what's up? Are you in town...er... well I guess that doesn't matter I could just teleport down to your location..."

"I need a favor."

"What do i need to do?"

"Just keep the new bat away from Bludhaven tonight."

"Terry doesn't go down to Bludhaven." Chris replied rubbing his eyes. " All you'll have to worry about is Cassandra and Dick..."

"It's nothing to bad." Damian replied, "I'm just going to be doing my graduating job for the League of Assigns."

"Uhm..." Chris frowned, he'd heard stories from Cassandra and Bruce about the LoA. "Well, Cassandra is still in Bludhaven at the moment but Dick's here and I heard dad say he had to stay here to help out for awhile. So I guess you have a clear path for that."

"Thanks." Damian replied, " Are you busy this weekend?"

"I dunno... Terry upset me before I could get my training schedule . "

"What did he do?!" Damian demanded his voice hard. they could hear a voice calling to him then several . "SHUT UP!" the voices went away. "What did that damn Bat wannabe say to you?!"

" Thanks , Damian but I'll be okay." Chris tried to smile but couldn't bring himself to do it. " Please don't hurt or kill him. Please, Conner's up here and Dick's here too. I'll be fine."

"No promises." Damian growled, " We're hanging out this weekend regardless of your training..."

"I..."

"Saturday." Damian declared, " I have tickets to the Gotham turnement . Be in gotham I'll stop by and pick you up at 6,"

Chris jolted as Bruce took his cell and spoke into it.

"He'll be ready, Damian. " Bruce said, " He'll see you then."

"Right."

Bruce hung up and handed the phone back to his youngest son.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris rolled over thrashing in his sleep he was too deep in a bad dream to hear Dick calling his name.

Dick had been woken by Guardian smashing into him. he had been a dark shadow this time around. Dick finally took the scared boy in his arms and held him until he calmed down and snuggled close to his chest and clung to his shirt. Guardian began clearing. Until he was a clear see through shadow that settled down with them to go back to sleep .

* * *

Dick woke with a start sure enough an angry Superboy was standing over them.

"He had a bad dream." Dick replied , though he could feel the younger boys hard on. He climbed out of bed. "I'm going to shower. Wake him up he has training today."

"Chris." Superboy shook his brother who opened tired eyes. Superboy smiled at him . "Time to get up." Chris nodded and sat up rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. He could hear the shower. "You'll have to wait for the shower."

"Hey, who are you bunking with?"

"Robin." Superboy replied flashing back to what had happened the night before. What he had thought happened when he walked into Dick's room to see the way the older man was holding his brother. He wasn't stupid. That was not how you would hold a scared boy who had a nightmare that was how you would hold a lover. If Dick had touched his brother that way... Superbat calmed his rage no need to upset his brother anymore than Terry had. Dick came out in uniform. "Alright., go shower."

"K." Chris flew sleepily into the bathroom.

"You promise he just had a nightmare?"

"I wouldn't lie to you." Nightwing scoffed. "Did Terry go?"

"Oh, yeah." Superboy smirked, "Damian taught him a good lesson from what I heard. "

* * *

Morning training was in the Tech Wing with Bruce.

"Did you hear what happened?" Cassandra walked up in her Batgirl uniform. Superbat shook his head. Robin was smirking. "You must have gone to bed early then." Heroes listened in as Superbat nodded, " Batman showed up in Bludhaven last night."

"Damian!" Superbat cried, "Oh, no!" he grabbed his cell phone but Bruce stopped him.

"Damian is fine." Superbat sagged in relief. "Batman on the other hand is not." Superbat smirked, "Yes, Damian was rather vicious in his attack and creative in his beating. "

"Oh , good." Superbat sighed, "I was scared that Damian got hurt. What was Terry doing down there any how. Everyone knew not to go into Bludhaven last night. I asked Robin to tell Terry when he came to visit."

"Oops. " Robin said with a shrug. "You know what I think I actually told him to go to Bludhaven last night to take care of the LoA." he scratched the back of his neck. " My bad."

"Thanks, Robin." Superbat said with a small smile. " Is..."

"Damian's fine." Cassandra patted his back a little roughly she was still new to this comfort thing. " he said to tell you he's looking forward to taking you to the Gothem City Mix Marshalarts Tournament on Saturday night."

"Me too!" Superbat cheered, "I love going places with Damian!"

"All right, today we Bats will be teaching everyone here our morning workout!" Bruce called, "Lets begin."

After Morning work out Superbat sped over to the Meta Wing where Superman was teaching . He sped right into PowerGirl.

"Sorry!" He cried, "Sorry, cousin. I was thinking."

"It's fine ." she snipped, he didn't like her that much. "What are doing here now?"

"'cuse I have training here now." Superbat replied, " Dad's going to teach me to blow tornadoes he promised!"

Superman chuckled a bit.

* * *

Superbat was now in the Magic Wing with Wonder Woman. He was learning some attacks he could use with his new Sorcery powers. He gasped exhausted as he kept trying to get the Hex Bolts to work . He flew back into the air and his hands glew purple. All around him others were trying to do the same. He shot his hands out and bolts of energy blasted into the dummies. Knocking them over.

"There we go." Wonder Woman called and the class clapped for him. She smiled softly at him and patted his shoulder. "Very good, Superbat. You're doing very well. "

He nodded and kept training. By the end of the training day he cast without fail. He'd had spurts between when his attack would fail.

After a shower he flew up to Bruce.

"Since Terry's not able to go on Patrol can I go?"

"I already sent Robin, Nightwing and Batgirl." Bruce said, but Superman elbowed him a bit. "but of course you can." Superbat's face lit up. " Batwoman is tracking Scarecrow. "

"My uniform has a mask." Superbat said hyperly "I wouldn't be effected by the gas!" he had a thought. "I can make masks like mine for all of the others, except Terry, so they wouldn't be either!"

"Just meet her at Gordon's station."

"Yes, sir!" He flew to the teleporters and looked at the Manhunter. " Gothem's 1st prececent please. "

Manhunter nodded and did some typing.

* * *

He appeared next to Batwoman several cops jumped . He moaned and grabbed his stomach.

"I ask for help and they send the newest bat." She scoffed. " What's the name again?"

"I'm Superbat." He said hovering next to her. "Hello, I'm going to be helping out around here when I can. It's nice to meet you, "

"You don't know him already?" Gordon asked, "aren't you on the same team?"

"We are." Superbat replied, "But I'm the son of the bat and I just started a few days ago. But you don't have to worry I've trained my whole life for this. "

"The bat has a son?" Someone hissed, "Really?"

"Two sons and a daughter . " Superbat replied, "Yep, I have an older sister and an older brother. Anyhow Batman couldn't make it tonight because he's layed up in the medical wing right now."

"What happened to him?" Batwoman asked as they headed off. " You finally kick his ass?"

"Nope." Superbat replied, " Damian did last night in Bludhaven. "

Batwoman sighed, when she'd first joined up she'd had planes of her and the original bat but that had changed when she found that he already had three kids. She glanced at him. He was carrying her in his arms. His idea. He'd said they would get there faster and of course he was right. They landed and he hit a button on his watch and a mask appeared over his mouth and nose. She put the mask all the bats currently used on. The Fear Gas was all over the place.


	6. Chapter 6

Superbat hit a button on his watch and stopped Batwoman from going further.

"I'm using my bat sight to scan the area for enemies and trapped civilians. " Superbat could now see everything as if he was looking at the data screen on his computer. "I have a heat source from straight ahead. " he said "Lets proceed. "

Batwoman nodded if this kid could lead them straight to the fight they'd be able to get this over with faster and she could hit that sale at Midnight Mall shopping. It only happened once every few months and tonight was the night. Just her luck she got slotted for duty because they were down one and up one new recruit.

"Halt." she stopped, "to the right." they headed that way.

* * *

"DAD!" Superbat shot on off of the teleporter and behind Bruce and Superman. "Keep her away from me! She's scarier than Scarecrow! She made me go Midnight Mall Shopping! And I had to carry all the bags! Then I had to sit and tell her if she looked nice and she got scary when I said she didn't !"

"Don't scare my son, Kate. " Bruce sighed, "I sent him with you because I thought you would teach him a thing or two and keep an eye on him."

"Your son really did all the work, Bruce." Kate laughed, " He used a scanner he calls 'Bat Sight' to see through the Fear Gas and help us rescue people then he used it to find Scarecrow and his mask works better than ours do. He has amazing control over his powers..."

"If she wasn't so scary I'd like her." Chris said to Superman who laughed, Bruce smirked. "She and Guardian got along too. " Guardian was by his side as always and nodded. " We need more girls in our group. Cassy doesn't shop and Barbra can't get out easy."

"Poor kids traumatized." Robin sneered, "Really, Bruce you would think you meant for this to happen."

"I thought they would get along." Bruce sighed rubbing a hand over his face. "It was my mistake."

"They have one thing in common." Robin frowned, "I don't think that means they'd get along."

"We have something in common?" Chris asked, "I do? With the scary lady? What is it?"

"Nothing." Bruce shook his head, "Never mind, go to bed, son."

"Okay." Chris said flying off he waved at them. "Night!"

"Something in common?" Cassy asked, "What's that?"

"I'll explain it to you later." Dick sighed, "I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. "

Kate's eyes got big as she understood. Tim's eyes echoed hers. Cassy frowned

"What is going on?"

"Time for a woman/woman talk, Batgirl." Kate took her arm and walked her off talking in a small voice not anyone but the Super family could hear. Conner took advantage and listened. " Our little Superbat is gay. He likes other men. "

Conner frowned in thought. So his brother was just like him then? A light went off in his head.

"I want to help finish Chris' room, please." He said to Bruce and Superman. "It'll get done faster."

* * *

When Dick entered his room the shower was going so he tried opening the door to the other room only to find that this time it slid open and he was at home in the Batcave.

"So it's Chris' room." He chuckled, he looked at the lab area then the sleeping area. The room seemed like they had connected it to the giant observation deck behind them so that Chris could have a lab. Looking around he didn't doubt that that was exactly what they did. He closed the door just as Chris came out of the bathroom in only his boxers. His hair was down mid back. "Hey, I'm gonna take a shower okay?"

"K." chris nodded and curled up into bed. "Night..."

Despite saying good night he was awake when Dick came back. He was laying on his back with his arms behind his head.

"What's wrong I thought you were going to go to sleep."

"I was." Chris sighed, "but my brain wont shut down."

"What's it thinking about?"

"I'd really rather not say. "

"Is it me?" Chris blushed. "So I'm right?" Dick sighed sitting down on the bed . "I like you too, Chris." Chris sat up and stared into Dick's eyes. "It obvious by how you act around me. Like I said I like you, Chris.."

"But? " Chris asked biting his lip. "But?"

"But you're only 14."

"and?" Chris asked looking rather desperate "and?" he was pulling on Dick's bare shoulders."and?"

"I'm 21." Dick sighed, "I'm too old for you."

"No you're not!" Chris cried. "Don't say that!"

Dick sighed he picked Chris up like a bride and carried him into the Batcave room where people were working and sat him on the bed then went back to his own room. He flinched when he heard Chris begin bawling.

* * *

Chris cried and cried as hard as he could. His chest was hurting and he had to wonder if his heart was breaking for real. He sat rubbing his eyes bawling like a baby. At one point he heard Superman tell Conner not to kill Dick they didn't know what was going on. Then a hand rubbing his back uncertaintly.

"A broken heart." Kate's voice said, Chris nodded "A bad one if you're bawling like this, kid." He just kept whaling. "Now calm down ." she sat on the bed and pulled the boy into her lap wrapping her arms around him. "Take a few deep breathes and try to calm down it's not the end of the world."

"Is to!"

Kate chuckled.

"That's what we all think when the first person we fall in love with turns us down."

She rocked him and began humming while rubbing his back. She stayed like until Chris cried himself to sleep his head on her shoulder. She lay him down and tucked him in.

"and that , you incapable of human emotion Bats and Supers is how you calm a distraught child. " she sighed shaking her head. "Age difference i bet you anything those are the words Dick said to him. "

"I want to kill him." Conner growled, "He hurt my brother."

"I've never seen him cry before." Bruce whispered.

"Terry says he's a crybaby." Cassandra said, as they left the room. "So he must cry sometimes. "

Dick was sitting in his Nightwind Uniform outside the door hitting his head against the wall over and over again. A pained look of his face. He stopped and looked at them then began again.


	7. Chapter 7

Superbat flew in to training to see Nightwing all beat up.

"What happened?" he asked, "are you okay? Brother did this didn't he?"

"It's fine." Nightwing replied, "I deserved it. don't you go getting mad at him."

"But he hurt you!"

"and I hurt you." Nightwing sighed so only the Bats could hear him. " Don't be mad at him."

"Fine."

"It's Saturday. " Bruce said, "Don't want you tired out when you see Damian tonight."

"I'll review today." Superbat promised. " and I'd never be tired out because we're going to the Gothem mixed Marshelarts Tournament tonight! I've been looking forward to seeing it. " he seemed to think. "It's lucky brother doesn't know how to reach Damian or your life could be in dan..." Superbat began bawling again. Batgirl covered her ears along with everyone 's voice was echoing. Superman, Supergirl, Powergirl, and Superboy came flying in. "WHHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"What's wrong now?" Superman called, " Superbat, tell me what's wrong?"

"Batgirl told Damian about last night now Damian's going to wanna kill Nightwing!"

All eyes went to Batgirl who nodded in response.

"That was stupid!" Robin yelled, "Why would you do that?!"

"I tell Damian everything!" Batgirl yelled back. " and I was pissed when it happened. ..." she growled as she suddenly had a very emotional teenager hugging her. "Too tight!" she pushed at him. "Too tight, make him let go!"

"Come here, Superbat." Batwoman cooed softly pulling him into her arms as she had done last night. "It's okay, Batgirl will call Damian again and tell him everything is okay."

"That wont work!" Superbat bawled, " He'll find it highly suspicious if she calls him back only this morning and says I'm over it!"

"he's right." Batgirl said, " He's not gonna give up until he gets his fists in Nightwing."

"What kind of children do you raise?!" Batwoman yelled at Bruce. "As far as I can see only one doesn't go murdering people when things turn out bad!"

Bruce looked highly annoyed but Superman tried to hold in a laugh.

"I got my ass handed to me once this morning." Nightwing sighed. "Do I really have to take another tonight."

Superbat bawled and Batwoman went back to comforting him. Trying to calm him down so he didn't burst everyone's eardrums. Superboy was holding a Water based Guardian in his hands trying to do something useful .

Superbat finally went limp he'd cried himself to sleep again. Everyone sighed in relief.

"When did he learn that one?" Powergirl rubbed her ears. " Ugh... so emotional."

"He's a teenager it's allowed." Bruce replied.

"I thought only teenage girls got that emotional." Supergirl whimpered.

* * *

Damian pulled into Wayne Manor's circle drive and killed the engine of his car. He got out and went up to the door wondering if he was going to see his father today. He knocked and Alfred answered.

"Master Damian."

"I'm here to pick up Chris, Alfred."

"This way, Master Damian." Alfred lead him into a sitting room. "Master Bruce would like to see you."

"Of course." Damian hid his shock as they entered. Chris was sitting comatose in Kate's arms not yet awake. He'd cried himself silly several times that day over Damian killing Dick. " Thank you, Alfred."

"Would you like something to drink, Master Damian?"

"Just some water please."

Alfred bowed and left. Damian fixed his cold eyes on his father.

"You want to talk me out of killing Dick Greyson?"

"For your brother's sake yes." Bruce replied, nodding over to Chris. " Chris has been bawling his eyes out all day because he's scared of you killing the man he loves."

"He hurt my brother." Damian growled, "I don't like when people hurt my brother."

"Conner already delt with the problem."

"So Cassy has told me." Damian took the bottled water. "Thank you, Alfred."

"Dick merely did not want to hurt Chris..."

"Too late for that. "

"He pointed out the age difference to Chris." Bruce continued, " Chris did not like this."

"Chris should get everything his heart desires." Damian replied, Bruce stared at his eldest son for a moment. " He's had a hard life with you and his other father."

"And you and Cassy haven't ?"

"Cassy chose her life. She stayed with you and pretends her mother doesnt exist as for me you didn't know I existed so I raised different then what you would have liked. Chris just wishes to be loved by all of us. He wants to be a hero only because all of you are and he feels it's the best way to get your attention. My little brother deserves everything. He's a kind and gentle soul and has never asked for anything from anybody. He takes what we are able to offer. This hero thing is the only selfish thing he's ever done. I will not forgive Dick Greyson for hurting my brother and that is that."

"I see." Bruce smirked. "Thank you for this conversation, Damian."

A noise came from Kate's lap.

"Shh." she whispered rubbing Chris' back. "Your brother is here to pick you up. No more crying."

"K." Chris slid off of her lap. "Thank you."

* * *

Damian and Chris ran into the arena only to run into Gordon

"I'm sorry." Chris bowed, "Barbra!" he beamed, " Hi, Barbra. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well and you?" she smiled she watched Chris began typing on his watch behind his back and saw the Exobyte trying to bite her father. It was suddenly in a cage and gone. " Damian too, I see. A brother's outing?"

"That's right." Damian replied, "Terry upset Chris so I invited him out."

"After putting Terry in the hospital I assume?" She gave them a secret smile she knew the story.

"No one can prove anything." Damian scoffed. he grabbed Chris' hand. "My brother and I are going to find our seats now. Barbra , Commissioner."

They quickly found their seats after buying snacks and souvenirs.

They were soon acting their age one of the few times they could .


End file.
